Locked In
by freakymathgirl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are just friends. But when they accidentally get locked in to East High overnight, will they get the chance to become more? R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Embarrassing Moments

**Embarrassing Moments**

I smiled, lost in thought. My life was perfect. I had won the Scholastic Decathlon for my team. Troy had won his basketball game. And we got the leads in the Twinkle Towne Musicale. Well, maybe it wasn't quite prefect. One thing was missing. That was Troy. Or, more specifically, Troy as my boyfriend. After our near-kiss immediately following the Triple Win, Troy had been pretending like nothing happened. Like we were just friends. I had thought he liked me, but I was wrong. Why would he like someone like me?? We were just friends and that was all. I sighed, forgetting where I was.

"Gabriella, could you tell me the answer to question number fifteen?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Umm…….." I looked down at my paper. Luckily I had completed my homework.

"Is the linear equation of the line 2x-16y+360?" I answered hopefully.

"No, Gabriella, number fifteen from the textbook assignment. You need to pay more attention please. I would like to talk to you after class, if you don't mind."

I gulped.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," I said in a small voice. I was a little scared. This was my first time ever getting in trouble, and I hoped it would be the last. I saw Troy look in my direction, and give me a disapproving expression. Then he winked at me, smiling, and I smiled back. Maybe things weren't too bad. But Ms. Darbus noticed us exchanging smiles and cleared her throat.

"Um, students, I know that as teenagers you all have many…urges," she began, looking straight at Troy and I.

"But you need to learn to control yourselves and understand that the classroom…and the theatre… are both places in which public displays of affection are not appropriate. In fact, displays of affection are never appropriate. One thing leads to another, and before you know it you are pregnant. Let me tell you kids, you should never have sex. Because you will get pregnant. And die." She cleared her throat again, staring directly at me.

"Understood?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe how she had embarrassed me and Troy like that. I turned bright red, slowly sliding down in my seat. Luckily, the bell rang then. I sprinted out of the classroom, and slipped into the girls washroom. I took my time, hoping Troy would be long gone by the time I came out. But as I was about to step out, I remembered that Troy's locker was right outside. He'd most definitely see me. I groaned, then decided to wait until the bell rang. We both had spares next, but I was pretty sure Troy planned to go down to the gym for practice.

I went over to the mirror, and brushed my hair. I applied a little of my favorite lip gloss, and then the bell rang. I rushed outside, eager to get to the library to study for my Pre-Cal test later that week. The hallways were empty except for Jack, a good friend of mine. He was just exiting the computer lab, singing.

"You see me roll on my Segway…" I smiled to myself. I loved Jack. He always managed to crack me up.

"Hey Jack!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Gabriella. How are you?" he asked courteously. I smiled.

"Not bad. You?" He grinned.

"I'm good. Um…I'm late for LA so I have to go now."

"Ok, bye." I smiled. I loved Jack.

I spent the rest of my spare in the library, studying. Then it was time for Gym class. I groaned. Gym was most definitely not my forte. In fact, I sucked. Combine uncoordination, lack of endurance, lack of muscles, and lack of speed, and you have one lousy athlete. AKA me.

I changed into my gym clothes. I was the first one in the change room. The rest of the girls were taking their time, but I didn't want a late slip. I was standing there in my bra and underwear, about to put my shorts on, when the door opened. I turned towards it, thinking it was Taylor or someone. Boy was I wrong.

The custodian, Mr. Guenther, walked in, carrying a mop and pail. I just stood there for a minute, shocked. He turned beet red, but I couldn't help but noticed his eyes quickly scan my body. He mumbled a quick "Sorry," and practically sprinted out of the room. I was super embarrassed. What a great day I was having.

After we were all changed, we left the change room and sat down in front of the whiteboard, waiting for Mr. Wiebe to give us instructions. He came out of his office, and began to write on the board.

"Ok, students. Today we are going to play some volleyball. We will warm up with a quick bumping drill." He stopped for a minute, writing bump on the board. He had some issues with that though. He started writing, then stopped for a minute, thinking. I heard him quietly spell it out loud to himself, under his breath, before continuing to write it down. I snickered a little.

"Now, the setters will be Kaeleigh, Jordan, Matt and Renae. Get into groups of five, with one of those people in each group, and get busy." We got up and made our groups. I sighed. This was going to be one long gym class.

After gym was Drivers Ed. It was very interesting. Our teacher, Mr. Haji, was quite the guy. At one point, we were discussing peer pressure when driving and how it is not a good thing.

"Now students, say Joe here is driving a car. Jordan is passenger. Jordan keeps saying to Joe 'Faster, Faster.' Now Joe is already driving at speed limit. He must say to Jordan, 'You know Jordan, you are nice, cute boy. But you not being very good friend to me. It is dangerous to go faster that I'm going right now."

With that, the whole class burst out laughing. The teacher looked a little confused, but then the bell rang for class to be over, so he dismissed us. It was already five o clock, since Drivers Ed happened after school, so I went to my locker to get my stuff. Troy was at his locker, only a few down from mine.

"Gabriella, before you go, could you maybe help me with these math problems? The test is tomorrow and I don't get it."

"Ok," I said reluctantly. "But they're gonna be locking up the school soon, so we have to make it fast."

"Not a problem," Troy said, flashing me his winning smile. "Let's go to our secret spot though. I can always think better there." I consented, and we made our way up towards the stairs.

**A?N: Ok, so I now this was pointless. But there is a plot, really. Please review!! And suggestions are always welcome. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Oh No!

Troy and I walked slowly up to our special place. It was a little awkward. We walked about a metre apart. I really wanted for him to take my hand, like he had done a couple of times in the past, but he was acing pretty cool. Hurt, I sped up a little, walking a few paces ahead of he. He jogged a little to catch up.

"Why are you going so fast, Gabi? I mean, I know you want to get home but you don't have to sprint." He looked a little puzzled. I felt upset. Did he not understand what he was doing wrong here? He was leading me on.

I hated it. One moment I was sure he absolutely hated me. Then the next day I would be positive he liked me. Then later that day it would become obvious that my friendship was all he wanted. It was so frustrating.

I had been so sure that he liked me. He had held my hand that first time he showed me the secret place. As the two of us walked up the stairs, I had a flashback. I remembered that first little bonding moment we had had. He smelled great. I could tell he was wearing some type of man-perfume or man-scented deodorant or whatever. Usually that stuff makes me sick, but whatever he was using smelled absolutely amazing. I remembered how happy I had been.

Things between us had changed so much since then.

I just couldn't believe how tight we had been. Thinking back to our little kindergarten discussion, I felt jealous. I felt jealous of my past self. These days, Troy only talked to me about the musical and about schoolwork. We never had those private discussions. We never poured out our secrets to each other. Nothing. Just nothing.

When I said nothing, Troy repeated himself.

'What's wrong Gabi? You can tell me." I looked into his eyes. He looked sincere enough. But there was no way he liked me like I liked him. I gave him a small, forced smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Troy. I'm just a little tired and stressed out from all the tests we've been having lately." I replied softly. It wasn't really a lie. He had been testing our relationship a lot lately, and I was feeling a little stressed out. I was tired of worrying about where I stood and all that crap.

"Well then, let's get to work!" he exclaimed. We sat down on the bench and he took out his textbook. I couldn't help but notice how our legs were touching. It felt so right, being near to him. I had the sudden urge to throw my arms around his neck and hug him. But I knew that he'd just think I was weird.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, waking me up from my day dream.

"Oh!" I said, startled. "Well, I think that your problem is that you are doing the slope formula wrong. Once you get that right, everything else will be easy. You are putting the slope formula as Y2-X2 divided by Y1-X1. It should be Y2-Y1 divided by X2-X1."

We worked through a couple more problems together. I barely noticed how much time had passed. But when I finally looked up at the clock, I realized that it was already 5:30. I gasped.

"Troy! Look at the time!"

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" He exclaimed.

"And I was supposed to be home by now too! My mom's gonna kill me!"

We both ran down the stairs. By the time we reached the bottom we were breathless. We opened up the door and entered the corridor. It was eerily silent.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered.

"The basketball team had a day off today," he commented.

"We didn't have musical practice," I added.

"In fact, I don't remember hearing anything about any after school activities today." I realized.

"Well," Troy began, "We may as well get our stuff from our lockers. I can give you a ride home."

I happily accepted.

We gathered our belongings in an unawkward silence. It was very comfortable. I felt relaxed, like for once words didn't really matter. We finished packing up at the same time, and headed towards the main entrance.

Then I noticed something weird.

"Troy, is it just me or is it kinda dim in here?"

"Oh, that's just the lights. When the last staff leaves for they day, they are turned on to conserve energy, instead of those bright fluorescent lights."

I gulped.

"When the last staff leaves for the day?"

Troy looked at me, and our eyes both widened. We ran to the door, and tried to open it. Locked. We ran to the south entrance. Locked. I sat down on the floor, shocked.

"Troy…we're locked in," I said, nervously.

**A/N: I know, I know. Super short. But I wanted the chapter to end here, so I just stopped here. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. And suggestions are welcome!!!**

**-freakymathgirl**


	3. A Way Out?

**A Way Out?**

Troy noticed the shocked, frightened expression on my face.

"It's ok, Gabi. All we have to do is call my dad. He has keys to the school. He can let us out. I'll just get out my cell phone, and it'll all be fine."

Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out his black RAZR phone. He flipped it open, and pressed the power button. The phone went on, but it turned off before he had time to dial. Puzzled, he turned it back on, but once again it turned itself off. Then he realized what had happened.

He groaned.

"Gabi, I forgot to charge my phone last night! And my charger is at home. Uh…do you have your phone here by any chance?"

I winced.

"No, mine is at home. I forgot it this morning."

We both sighed.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "Isn't there a phone in the office?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Troy realized. "Let's go up there!"

We both dropped our bags and started to sprint towards the office. Troy was fast! And he had good endurance! By the time we skidded to a halt in front of the office, I was panting and sweating like nobody's business. Troy, on the other hand was cool as a cucumber. He grinned when he saw how flustered I looked.

I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. He stuck his tongue out back. Then he reached his hand out towards the doorknob. Not noticing his actions, I did the same. Our fingers met. A shock of electricity ran through my body. My eyes widened a little bit. \

My first instinct was to pull my hand away. But his hand was so warm and soft, and touching it felt so nice. It took me several seconds to find enough motivation to pull it away. Troy was probably creeped out. He probably realized I liked him. Why else would I touch his hand for so long?

I jerked my hand away, then looked away from him, very embarrassed. Then I started thinking. Why had he held his hand so close to kine for so long? HE could have pulled away. But chances were that he was stunned or something. I looked up at him. His sparkly blue eyes looked solemn. When I looked at them, it was amost like they could see right into my soul. I shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"A little," I admitted.

"They turn the heat down at night," he began, "Would you like to wear my hoodie?"

He was wearing a red East High sweatshirt that had his name and number on it. He started taking it off. Gratefully, I accepted it.

"So, should we try the door?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. He tentatively reached out his hand once more. He turned the knob.

"Locked." He said sadly. "Guess we'll have to find some other phone."

"Let's see," I began. "There aren't any student phones. My old school had some but East High doesn't. There aren't any pay phones."

"Right," said Troy. "There aren't any phones in any of the classrooms. Well, there's one in my dad's office. But it's locked up, because of all the expensive equipment in there."

"Hmm……" I thought out loud.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Well, if we can find a computer we could email someone to come and get out."

"Nope," he said, "First off all, the computer network doesn't allow us to access our emails without a password because the teachers don't want us using email at school. And second, the computer lab is always locked. The equipment is way to expensive for them to just leave it for anyone to take."

I frowned, thinking. There had to be a way out, didn't there? The two of us stood there for a couple of minutes, each thinking hard. A little while later, Troy sighed.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for the night," he said, not sounding too upset.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, much more excited than I made myself sound.

By then it was 6:00. We were both starting to get pretty hungry. My stomach rumbled loudly, and Troy chuckled at me.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"Where are we going to find food? All I have is half an orange, leftover from my lunch."

Troy just grinned.

"Follow me!"

We walked down the hallway. Soon we came to a stop in front of a door I'd never entered before. Room 212. I tried to remember what was in there. Was it a math classroom? A janitors closet? Another lab? Someone's office? I looked at Troy questioningly. He grinned and opened the door.

As soon as the door swung open, it became very obvious where we were. There were several comfy-looking black leather couches, a table with chairs around it, and a kitchen. There was also a large plasma TV and a vending machine with lots of candy in it. We were in the Staff Lounge.

Troy led me over to the fridge and opened it up.

"What would you like for supper?" He asked, sounding like a waiter. "Today we have vegetable soup, macaroni, chicken and mashed potatoes, spaghetti and meatballs, or…" he offered as he searched through the fridge. He surfaced plugging his nose and holding a Ziploc bag filled with what looked like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Or…um…whatever this is," he said, eyeing the moldy mess.

I giggled.

"I'll have the vegetable soup, monsieur," I said, laughing.

"And what will it be to drink?" he asked.

I looked around in the fridge, then I spotted a bottle of water.

"De l'eau minérale, s'il vous plait ! " I requested.

Troy grabbed the bottle, and the soup, and choser a container labeled "Macaroni" for himself. I laughed a little.

"So I see you still have the tastebuds of a child?" I teased.

"No!" he said defensively. "I like veggie soup too!"

"Well, try some then!" I retorted. He grimaced slightly, then made up a silly excuse.

"Er….I have I wouldn't want to get you sick," he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Why don't you believe me?" he asked, teasingly.

"I…er…do." I said.

"Say it like you mean it," he said, moving closer to me.

"How can I if I don't?" I taunted.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. He grabbed me and started tickling me all over.

"Stop it!" I yelled, breathless.

"Say it like you mean it!" He retorted.

"No way!" I replied. He kept on tickling and soon I couldn't stand it any longer.

"FINE!" I yelled. "You have a cold!" He stopped tickling me, but then I realized what and awkward position we were in. I was in his arms, and we were sitting in the couch, me basically on his lap. Our faces were so close that we could have kissed if one of us had moved just an inch or two closer. Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, Troy jumped up.

"We should heat up our food," he said. I nodded in agreement.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! The motivated me to update quickly. Please keep on reviewing!! I hope you're enjoying it. As always, ideas are welcome.**

**-freakymathgirl**


	4. Soft as a Baby's Bottom

**Soft as a Baby's Bottom**

We ate our meals in silence. Occasionally, one of us would look up, then the other would make eye contact, and then we'd both look away, embarrassed for making eye contact. I didn't get it. We had been having such a good time, and all of a sudden one awkward moment ruined it. I was feeling feelings that I'd never felt before. I realized that I really liked Troy, more than even I had realized previously. I was going to do my best that evening to win him over.

I slurped up the last of my soup. Troy was already done his macaroni.

"How about if we just put the dishes in the dishwasher?" Troy suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan," I agreed.

We gently loaded our dishes, then stood there for a minute.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked finally.

"I dunno," Troy said.

"Well," I began, "Do you have any homework?"

"Nope!" He said happily. "I just had that math, and we finished it already.

"I don't have any either!" I said, just as happy as he. Now we could spend quality time together.

"So, what do we want to do?" I said again.

"Well, I have an idea. But it's a surprise, ok? I'm gonna blindfold you, then lead you to the secret destination."

Excited, I naturally agreed. He tied a scarf around my eyes, then gently held my waist and slowly guided me. I loved the feeling of his hand on my skin. I wanted more. Troy must've read my mind.

"OK Gabs, there are some stairs here. Grab my hand and I'll lead you down, ok?'

I grabbed hold of his hand. It was so big, compared to my tiny hand. I had expected it to be all dry and rough from all the physical activity he did, and also due to the fact that he was a boy and most boys don't moisturize their hands daily with body butter from Bath and Body Works. But his hand was not dry at all. It was smooth and soft and supple. Almost as soft as a baby's bottom. But it was slightly tougher and firmer, due to years of wear and tear. Most babies' bums don't experience years of wear and tear. At least, I would hope not. That's a little wrong.

He lead me down the stairs. I squeezed his hand a little, scared I was going to trip and fall and die. Luckily I didn't. We reached the bottom of the stairs safely, then he led me through several hallways, turning here and there. After going through a door, we finally reached our destination.

Troy removed my blindfold.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed.

I giggled a little.

"Uh, don't you mean like 'Voila' or something? Troy, Eureka means I've found it!"

He made a face at me.

"Why do you have to be so smart, Miss Smarty-pants?" He joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what do you think?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I think we're in the gym." I responded. "So what?"

"What do you mean, so what," he scoffed, "We're going to play some basketball!"

I groaned. It was obvious who was going to win. I wasn't really in the mood to get my butt kicked, but right then I realized that I would do almost anything for Troy. So I gave in.

"Fine," I said, "But let's establish some special rules. First of all, every shot you get in counts as two points, and every one I get in counts as five."

Troy wrinkled his nose a little, but then he quickly agreed. We were in the same gym class, so it was obvious that he was still probably going to win.

"And," I continued, "No pushing or hitting or hurting me in any way. I don't want to be injured. Got it?"

He reluctantly agreed. Then we started playing.

I got to have the ball. I decided to make a break for it and do a lay-up. I figured that I was smaller and faster than he was. However, I wasn't quite as coordinated. My "lay-up" turned into more of a "miss-the-net-and-then-keep-running-so-you-run-into-the-bleachers-and-bang-your-shin-and-swear-loudly-causing-Troy-to-give-you-a-really-weird-look-because-you-never-swear-and-you-are-now-in-excruciating-pain-up."

"How about if we do something else now?" I said wincingly, due to the extreme pain I was feeling.

Troy looked quite concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Do you want me to carry you upstairs to the staff room? You could lie down on a couch and ice it."

Of course I agreed. By then it didn't even hurt that much anymore, but I would have to be crazy to give up the opportunity to have the guy of my dreams carry me in his arms. He picked me up like I weighed nothing. Sighing, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

When we were back up, he set me down on the couch. I started moving so I could go get an ice pack, but he stopped me.

"NO!" he exclaimed, "Rest. I'll get it."

I sighed contentedly. It was going to be a fun evening, I could already tell.

"Well, is there anything else you want to do now?" Troy asked.

I thought for a minute.

"Well, there is this nice plasma TV here…" I trailed off.

Troy grinned.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well," he began, "It will have to be something on TV. The only movies the school has are like those Sex Ed movies we watch in Health. I grimaced. Those movies were somewhat…disturbing.

Troy handed me the remote control, then he settled down beside me on the couch. I was sitting up on the far right side of the couch, and he was right in the middle of the couch. Our thighs were touching. How exciting!

I turned the TV on. I went directly to the TV guide channel. I noticed that "The Day After Tomorrow" was on.

"Oooh!" I squealed. "This is my favourite!"

Troy gave me a funny look. I realized it was kind of a dorky movie to have as my favourite.

I gave him a funny look like back.

"So what if I'm a dork?" I said. "You know you love me for it."

"You're right, I do," he said gently, softly. He said it in a tone of voice I'd never heard him use before. I was slightly shocked.

"Wh…What did you just say?" I whispered.

**HAHAHAHA cliffy! I love cliffies. And they haven't kissed yet! Maybe next chapter…if I get a lot of reviews!!! I am evil. But I love the reviews, so keep them come. I hope you're enjoying the story. I know I'm having a good time writing it. I like it, and I feel inspired to update!! Anyways. Yeah. I love you. Ok. **

**-freakymathgirl**


	5. A Late Night Swim

**A Late Night Swim**

Troy turned bright scarlet.

"I…um…I…mean in like a….friend kinda way, you know what I mean. Oh, look. A hurricane," He exclaimed rather excitedly, pointing at the TV screen.

I was a little disappointed. Well, more than a little. I tear started to form in the corner of my eye. I hurriedly wiped it away, but Troy noticed.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" He asked, worriedly.

"Ummm….allergies?" I said, not very convincingly. But Troy wasn't the brightest light in the house, so he didn't quite catch on that I was lying.

"Oh, that sucks. Whatcha allergic to?" he asked.

I looked around the room, wildly searching for ideas. My eyes landed on Troy's empty macaroni bowl.

"Ummmmmmm…….cheese." I said.

"You didn't eat any cheese." Troy said suspiciously.

"Yes I did. I found some cheese in the couch cushion while you were getting me an ice pack. I ate it. It was tasty."

"Well why did you eat it if you're allergic?" Troy asked.

"I forgot I was allergic." I retorted.

Troy rolled his eyes.

Suddenly I gasped.

"Oh Troy, my mom's going to be soooo worried. I was supposed to be home hours ago. She's gonna think I was kidnapped. Or raped. Or something."

"Well, there's nothing we can do," he said gently. "We've tried our best to contact the outside world, but we can't. There's nothing more we can do."  
Another tear came to the corner of my eye. This time I couldn't stop it. It rolled down my cheek.

"Gabi, it's ok." Troy tried to soothe me.

I just started sobbing even harder.

"Gabi, really, what's wrong? I know there's something more you're upset about. I can tell. You've been acting strangely all evening." Troy sounded worried.

"It's nothing," I said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I said, managing to flash a smile at him.

Troy looked at his watch.

"Whoa, it's already 9 o clock!" He said.

"The time just flew by," I commented.

We sat in silence for a minute or two, watching the movie.

"Troy," I asked hesitantly, "Where are we going to sleep?"

Troy furrowed his brow.

"We could sleep in here," he suggested.

I frowned.

"No offence, but these couches are really hard. O would never be able to sleep on them."

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Troy said.

I thought for a minute.

"Well, how about the nurse's office? Aren't there beds there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never been there," said Troy. I hadn't either.

"Well, let's go check it out," I suggested. We got up from the couch and began to walk there.

We walked side by side. I hoped he would take my hand and hold it, and to my delight, he did. I looked up at him, smiling, and gave his hand a little squeeze. He smiled and squeezed back.

We walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We arrived at the nurses office before we knew it.

Troy opened the door, and we stepped inside.

"I don't see any beds or anything," I said flatly.

"I wonder what that door over there leads to?' Troy pondered, pointing towards a door in the corner. We went over to it, and he opened it up.

I gasped. The room was perfect.

There were two double beds on opposite sides of the room. They had fluffy white comforters and bedside tables beside them. There were barf buckets beside each ed too. Grimacing, we picked those up and hid them in a closet.

There was a plasma TV on the wall, and a medicine cabinet with a little lock on it. I saw another door off to the side, so I went and opened it. It was a bathroom, complete with a shower that had an East High Wildcats shower curtain. I grinned. The place was perfect.

"Well," Troy said, "I guess we'll be staying in here."

"Yeah," I agreed with him.

I suddenly felt overcome with energy.

"Troy, do you want to go swimming?" I asked.

He nodded in agreement. Slowly we made our way to the indoor pool. Troy knew the code for the door because he often swam when his dad stayed late working.

Fully clothed, we both walked over to the edge of the pool. I was suddenly glad that I had worn my matching bra and underwear set. I also felt relieved that I had chosen the non-see through ones.

I slowly took off my pants, then my shirt. Before Troy had too long to look, I dove into the pool. I caught Troy taking a peek though.

Troy took off his shirt first, then his pants. He was wearing plaid boxers. I grinned at the sight of his rock hard abs. He dove in.

I looked up. I could see a beautiful starry sky through the skylight. I smiled. Troy and I both floated on our backs for a long time, just watching.

**AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOO what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review, SVP!!!! They keep me updating! Although I likely won't update for a few more days, we're going on vacation. But whatever. Review anyways. THANKS!!!**

**-freakymathgirl**


	6. Finally

**Finally**

Troy floated a little closer to me. I could tell he was doing it on purpose. It was obvious that he was using his hand to paddle himself because he would twitch, then there'd be a little splash, then he'd be slightly closer. It was actually quite amusing.

I rolled over onto my stomach, and dove under the water. I just wander to swim around for awhile, release some of the tension I was feeling.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy began.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Wanna play some water basketball?" He asked slyly. He pointed to the basketball net beside the pool, and brought out a ball from behind his back.

I grinned.

"You're on!" I said, grinning ear to ear.

He let me have the ball first. I brought it down the court, then took a shot. He tried to block it but that was slightly difficult for him, considering the fact that he could barely hold his head above water.

I laughed at him.

Then I scored.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

See, I had a slight advantage. Actually, a couple of advantages. First off, there was no dribbling. Which I can't do. So that was good. Additionally, I have my Bronze Cross in swimming. Therefore I can be a lifeguard. And therefore, I can swim. Which is kinda good when you're 5'2" and the water is 7' deep. Troy, unfortunately, well actually fortunately for me, can't swim. Not to save his life.

So actually, I was kinda hoping he would drown. Because, he's pretty heavy, and it would be tough for little old me to pull him up from the bottom of the pool.

We played a little more. But I kept scoring, and Troy was getting very frustrated.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!" Troy eventually yelled. I gave him an odd look.

"Uh…Why not?" I said sweetly.

"Because…because you're winning!" He sputtered.

"Troy…how is that not fair?" I asked.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you suck at swimming." I said.

"That's not my fault!" I said angrily, grabbing onto the wall.

"You should be happy I didn't drown!" Troy exclaimed.

"I know. Then I might have had to do mouth to mouth…or…something…" I trailed off.

Troy had moved so he was really close to me. Our faces were just inches apart.

"Yeah…" whispered Troy. He leaned closer to me, and our lips finally met.

It was everything I ever thought it would be.

It was even more amazing than I had ever imagined.

It was how every girl's first kiss should be.

I felt fireworks going off inside off me. Troy's lips were so soft, gently pressed up against mine. After a couple of seconds we pulled apart. I gazed into Troy's eyes. He began to sing to me.

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new…

Troy looked deep into my eyes. I gazed into his, a tear forming in the corner of my eye.

"Oh Troy…I've liked you for so long. I…I can't believe you feel the same way. This is just amazing! Oh, Troy." I put my hand on his shoulder. He pressed me up against the side of the pool, and we kissed again. He ran his fingers through my hair. It was so perfect.

**A/N: ** **So they finally kissed. Is everyone happy? If you are, review! If not, review! Whatever! Just review! Thanks to everyone for all the support. I will likely take awhile to update now, since school starts tomorrow, but I'll try my best. Give me suggestions about what you want to happen! Thanks!**

**-freakymathgirl**


	7. The End

After a minute or two, I pulled away from Troy.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ummm," he said, looking at his watch, "About 10:30."

"Want to get out of the pool?" I asked sweetly, "I'm really tired so I would like to go to bed soon."

He reluctantly nodded. I giggled a little. I could tell he wanted to kiss some more, but I knew there would be plenty of time for that later.

We moved over to the ladder, and Troy got out first; then held out his hand to help me out of the water. I grinned. His eyes stared at my wet, underwear clad body. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Troy, could we get some towels and leave now?"

"Ummm, sorry….I….I….I don't think there are any." He coughed slightly, eyes still attached to…well…not my eyes, that's for sure.

I giggled.

"Nice try, Troy, but I can see the carton of clean towels just over there."

Troy turned beet red.

"Oh, I, um, forgot about those ones. Yeah. Right." He stuttered.

I ran over to the cart and grabbed two towels, one for each of us. I wrapped mine around my body right away, and all of a sudden the glazed look in Troy's eyes disappeared.

We walked hand in hand back to the nurse's office.

"Troy, I'm just going to quickly shower, I want to wash the chlorine out of my hair, ok?"

He grinned.

"I'm down with that," he said flirtily. I rolled my eyes, then got in.

As I stood under the hot, refreshing stream of water, I contemplated all the things that had happened that evening. Wow. I just couldn't believe that Troy and I were finally together! I'd wanted this for so long, and my dreams had finally come true. Sure, Troy was a bit ditzy, but he was so sweet.

I got out of the shower, and pulled the comb through my wet curls. They bounced as the comb released them, setting them free. I put some lotion I found on my legs, and changed to a big baggy t-shirt I'd grabbed from the lost and found. It had smelled the cleanest, so I figured it would make a decent night shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom. Troy was lying on one of the double beds, eyes glued to the TV screen I could tell he was watching a basketball game or something porn-tastic by the way a little pool of saliva was beginning to collect at the corner of his mouth. I giggled a little. Looking at the screen, I saw it was a basketball game.

"Go shower, smelly boy!" I said, throwing him a towel. He grudgingly obliged. I felt kind of sorry for his mom, having to force him to shower. It must be even harder for her; she can't convince him to do what she wants by withholding kisses. Well, she could, but it wouldn't really convince him.

A couple minutes later, Troy came out in just his boxers. His hair was wet and little beads of water dotted his rock-hard chest. He leaned against the doorframe for a second, then came over to where I was sitting.

I stood up, looking into his dreamy blue eyes. We leaned forward until our lips touched, then we were lost in each other. We moved so that I was in a semi-lying position on the bed and he was on top of me. We were so passionately kissing that we almost didn't hear it.

"Troy! Gabriella!"

We pulled apart.

"Crap! That's my dad," Troy explained. Tory hastily grabbed his shirt and put it on; I pulled my jeans on under my long baggy shirt. I quickly fixed my hair and used my fingers to comb Troy's.

"Troy! Gabi! Where are you two?"

Troy grabbed my hand and we raced out into the hallway. He let go just before we came in sight of his dad.

"Oh, thank heavens you two are alright! We were so worried! Why didn't you call?"

"Well," Troy began, "I forgot to charge my phone and Gabi left hers at home. The office was locked. There wasn't any way to contact you."

"Oh, I see. Well, we better call your mom quick, Gabi. She's worried sick."

"Yeah, we better," I said.

"What did you guys do all evening, anyways?" Troy's dad asked, beginning to dial.

"Oh, nothing much," Troy responded, winking at me. "Nothing much at all." I smiled and he reached out to give my hand a quick squeeze. I sighed. What an amazing night.


End file.
